Three's Not a Crowd
by thesuttonian
Summary: Dodger has come for that drink Brendan promised him at the Chez Chez games. Stephen isn't very happy about it. It is rated M for later chapters for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

"How about it then?"

Brendan looked up from his paper as he sat at his usual place at the bar in Chez Chez. "How about _what_?" He tilted his head to the side slightly and stared at the younger man.

"That drink, you promised me. Why, what did you think I wanted?" Dodger returned Brendan's look, his dark eyes dancing with mischief.

Brendan shut up his paper and pursed his lips a little. "Aaahh!" he pointed at Dodger, teeth flashing. "A drink! Yes, a drink that's right! Stephen!"

Ste who had been rubbing at the same piece of bar for the last five minutes trying to appear casual looked up. "Yeah?"

"Get Dodger here a…What yer having?"

"Bottle of lager."

"A bottle of lager!" Brendan's voice had a tone of command to it.

"But we're not even open yet!" Ste pouted putting down his cloth. Brendan's face set into a slight glare.

"Who are you, the talking clock? Lager. Now!"

Ste turned and took a bottle from the small fridge behind the bar. He walked over and removed the cap before placing it with a thud in front of Dodger.

"Yeah," Dodger said with a smirk. "He has got a bit of a face on 'im, aint he? Face, clock gettit." He put the bottle to this lips, took a swig and 'ahh'd' his approval.

"Hilarious." said Ste as he skulked off.

"You not joining me?" Dodger turned and gestured to Brendan. "I don't like drinking on me Jack Jones." He fixed Brendan with his dark eyes. Brendan looked intently at the younger man's face. He could read the signals well, and yes, it seemed quite clear that Dodger was interested in more than just a drink.

Brendan shot Ste a glance. He was doing his best to look disinterested and failing miserably. "Well, it's a bit early for me. What am I saying? It's never too early! Stephen. Two more!" he signalled to the spot in front of them on the bar.

Dodger broke into a grin. "Cheers!" he said as he clinked his bottle against Brendan's. Ste retreated back and Dodger began to slowly remove his denim jacket. "S'hot in here."

Brendan paused for a moment to admire the view. The white t-shirt Dodger wore showed off his tanned, muscular arms to perfection. "Nice." Brendan muttered. Dodger smiled at him. "The beer, it's nice."

"The beer? Yeah." Said Dodger. He placed his lips to the bottle top and took another slow drink his eyes never leaving Brendan's.

"Jesus." muttered Ste from his end of the bar. Brendan shot him another glance. Ste picked up his cloth and resumed cleaning what was probably now the cleanest piece of bar in Chez Chez, no the cleanest piece of bar in Chester. Brendan watched him. His chin jutting out in that way it did when he was pissed off. Brendan felt a stirring, either Dodger was more his type than he'd realised or jealous Stephen was turning him on much more than it should.

The moment passed and they chatted then. Dodger was quite funny when you got him talking. Brendan could spot his type a mile off. He was a wheeler and dealer, not that there was anything wrong with that, Brendan did his fair share of it too. As they talked, Dodger had moved a little closer to Brendan and every now and then he caught the scent of his aftershave. It registered with Brendan because it was the same one Stephen wore. Ste continued to work in the background. He did some cleaning, bottling up, a bit of sweeping. It amused Brendan that he was making such a show of not being bothered when it was clear to him that it was killing him watching them together. The final straw seemed to come when they had both laughed and Dodger had reached out and touched Brendan's arm. Instead of batting it away, Brendan had let it rest on him and looked Dodger straight in the eye. "I like your cuff." Dodger had said and touched it slightly. The dilation of his pupils another clear sign to Brendan of what was going on between them. Ste had audibly huffed and made his way over to them.

"I'm going on me break now, ok?"

Brendan did not break eyes with Dodger. "What? Yeah, ok. Don't rush back." And with that Ste had grabbed his hoodie and stomped off down the stairs out of Chez Chez. Brendan paused for a moment and then looked away. He took the last mouthful of lager from his bottle. "S'empty. You fancy another?"

"Not really." Was Dodger's reply. Brendan was a bit taken aback. He thought they had been getting along.

"Oh?" he enquired.

"I don't want a drink, but there is something else I want." Dodger's eyes grew darker.

"Yeah, what's that then?"

"I want you to take me into your office and fuck me."

Brendan let out a breath. He paused again. "Right"

"Oh come one, Brendan. You and me both know what's going on here. And, well, we're alone now." Dodger took a step closer.

Brendan turned and faced him. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews so far, I am finding this fic a cheeky little one to write. I do not own any of the characters, that much is clear. But I do so much enjoy my time with them!

As they got to the door of the office, Brendan stopped, turned and gestured for Dodger to go in. Brendan scanned the empty club; there was no sign of anyone else. Why he was doing this, he wasn't sure. Cheryl was away with Lindsey until Sunday. Warren and Mitzeee were in London. They would not be disturbed. The club didn't open for another hour and half so there'd be no customers. What about? Brendan thought for a moment. Stephen. Well, he was on his break. Brendan paused a second longer and then walked through the open door.

Dodger was stood leaning against the desk; his long legs were stretched out in front of him. Brendan eyed him. He had a good body that was undeniable. He was a bit orange. Brendan considered that in the lights of Chez Chez most people took on a faint green glow so orange really wasn't so bad. Brendan allowed his eyes to slowly trail over the younger man's body. Right down to his boots. Nice, he thought and he felt his cock stirring in appreciation of the man in front of him.

As if sensing Brendan's approval of him, Dodger stretched a little and placed his hand in his pocket. He pulled at the fabric accentuating his groin even more. "Well, now you've got me here, you going to do something with me?"

Brendan smiled. He was a cocky one this one. He kind of liked it. It had been a while since he'd been in a situation like this. There had been only Stephen since he had arrived in Hollyoaks and only Stephen since Macca. Their last time had ended badly. They had fucked and it had been amazing. So amazing, in fact, that as Brendan had thrust into Stephen's hot, tight body he had almost blurted out his love for him. Almost. It had been that slip that had made him realise that he and Stephen needed a bit of space. He had made sure that that had happened. Standing here with Dodger felt strange. Usually with Stephen there was fighting, or at least some kind of drama before they would kiss and then fuck. This was different, there was no drama and Dodger was making it clear he wanted Brendan, no strings attached. The bulge straining in his trousers was further proof of this fact for Brendan.

Taking Brendan's pausing as apprehension, Dodger pushed himself from the desk and approached Brendan. Brendan thought it funny that Dodger would think he should take the lead. He clearly didn't know Brendan at all, but Brendan decided to let things play out.

"You have a gorgeous mouth." Dodger said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I want to kiss it." Dodger was close to Brendan and his voice was low.

"Ok."

"Ok," Dodger repeated. He moved closer and placed his lips gently on Brendan's. The kiss was by no means chaste, but it was gentle and slow. Dodger pulled back slightly and ran his tongue over his top lip. Slowly he approached Brendan again and pressed his lips to Brendan's. He slowly worked his tongue along Brendan's lips and Brendan opened his mouth allowing him access. Dodger deepened their kiss, his tongue delving into Brendan's mouth. Dodger broke the kiss, his breathing was shallow as he looked Brendan in the eye and began to trail his hand down Brendan's shirt. He moved slowly, tracing the buttons and stopped for a moment as his hand met the top of Brendan's jeans. He continued and began to stroke and press Brendan through the rough material. Brendan let out a faint groan. Dodger moved in close again and whispered in Brendan's ear. "Fuck me."

Brendan did not respond. He walked back to the office door, closed it and placed his key in the lock.

Brendan walked slowly back to Dodger. He was stood in the middle of the office now. Brendan took hold of his shoulders and pushed him back to the desk. As Dodger's legs made contact with the desk, Brendan pulled his face close and kissed him. This kiss was urgent. Each man now reached out and grabbed at the other. Brendan took the back of Dodger's head and continued to thrust his tongue into Dodger's mouth. Dodger groaned and began to grind his hips against Brendan. Brendan pulled back. He reached behind Dodger and with one movement pushed everything off the desk. He then pushed Dodger back on to the desk and began to undo his belt buckle. Sensing that things were now moving at a faster pace. Dodger reached out his hand and placed it on Brendan's chest. He pushed off the desk pushing Brendan back in the process and for a moment, Brendan thought there'd been a change of plan. However, Dodger reached down and began to unbuckle his own belt and undo his jeans. He slid them down and kicked off his boots and jeans easily. He then pulled off his t-shirt and threw that in the general direction that his other clothes had gone. He then sat back down on the desk in nothing but a pair of tight-fitting black boxer shorts and looked at Brendan. Brendan couldn't help but drink in the sight of him. He continued to undo his own jeans. Dodger reached out and kissed Brendan again "Not just those," he said and began to undo the buttons of Brendan's shirt. Brendan allowed him to undo each button and then strip him of the shirt pushing it firmly over his shoulders. Brendan pulled down his own jeans and boxers and stood in front of Dodger. Dodger was sat up on his elbows and took in the sight, his lips slightly parted and a faint glow working its way up his features. "Have you got, you know. Something?"

Brendan couldn't help but smile. "Can't you see I have?"

Dodger smiled at his arrogance. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Or course, don't worry."

Brendan pushed Dodger back on to the desk and moved himself over him. As their skin made contact, they began to kiss again. Brendan began to thrust himself against the other man, their cocks rubbing and causing the most amazing friction. Brendan moved his mouth close to Dodger's ear, "You're going to enjoy this."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Right, this gets very M now, so if it's not your thing, please don't read, but if it is, hope you enjoy! It's a bit shorter than the first two chapters, but what they hey!

Brendan weaved his hand into Dodger's hair and pressed his mouth to him kissing him deeply and intensely. Dodger moaned slightly and began to writhe and buck his hips. Brendan pulled away a little and stared into the younger man's eyes. They were almost completely black now. Brendan moved slightly and began to kiss along Dodger's jaw line. Dodger let his head fall back and shut his eyes, clearly enjoying the attention Brendan was lavishing on him.

Brendan began to slowly kiss and lick his way down Dodger's jaw before moving to his throat. He was in no rush. Dodger was in no rush. Brendan brought one hand up to rest on Dodger's cheek and then he began to trace the trail his kisses had made along his jaw down to his throat. Brendan felt his breathing speed up a little. He was hard and was finding it hard to control himself. He wanted to lose control, in a way he hated that this man could have this effect on him, but he also wanted it. Dodger sighed as Brendan's tapered fingers traced their way down to his chest. Brendan felt the muscles tense under his touch, his cock stirred again. He realised it had been a while, but he was so fucking turned on. Who knew? The new ladies man of Hollyoaks, having this effect on him? If only the ladies of the village could see him now, flat on his back on Brendan's desk, begging to be fucked. Brendan traced his hand over Dodger's chest and began to move his hand down to the band of his black boxer shorts. Brendan could see the effect he was having on Dodger through the tenting of the younger man's shorts. He moved his hand lightly over Dodger's cock and palmed at him lightly through the material. Dodger let out a rough sigh and squirmed a little, "Fucking 'ell, Brendan!"

"Patience, good things come to those who wait."

At Brendan's coaxing, Dodger raised his hips and allowed Brendan to pull off his boxer shorts. As Dodger's cock sprung to attention in front of him Brendan exhaled and gave a small murmur of appreciation. Now, he realised why it was that Dodger was so bloody cocky. As if reading his thoughts, Dodger gave a little chuckle and let his head rest back on the desk again. Brendan looked up at him, from this position he could see practically every inch of him. He was, it appeared to Brendan, completely unashamed. For a moment, Brendan felt a pang. He shook his head. Now, was clearly not the time for self-reflection or deep thinking. He lowered his head and took Dodger into his mouth. He gripped firmly at the base and began to move slowly. Brendan was as adept with his mouth as with his hands and in no time at all Dodger's moans and gasps filled the office. 'And who knew?' Thought Brendan to himself, 'he's a screamer.' He smiled faintly and continued his onslaught.

Now, anyone else engaged in the activity that Brendan Brady was at this point would not have noticed that the thin slither of light under the office door had been broken. No one else would have known that this was because someone was stood outside the door and had been for approximately the last five minutes. But not everybody was Brendan Brady. Brendan also knew exactly who was outside the door and for that reason he did not jump up, push Dodger away and tell him to quickly grab his clothes. In fact, Brendan did something quite the opposite. He pulled his mouth from Dodger, who looked less than happy with this turn of events, and turned his head to the door. Then loudly and calmly he called out, "Is there anything I can do for you, Stephen?"

It was probably less than a minute before the handle of the door was tested and light rushed through as Stephen Hay sheepishly entered the office.

"It's just, as you can see." Brendan turned and smiled at Dodger. "I'm in the middle of something."


	4. Chapter 4

Right here we go! Sorry for the delay in writing, the muse deserted me. Again, this is a cheeky little number and if St Brodgy (thanks to Lman for the name) isn't your thing I wouldn't go reading.

Brendan kept his eyes turned from Stephen and waited to hear what he would say. The scene he'd walked in on, was surely enough to provoke a dramatic reaction?

After a slight pause, Ste spoke "For a man who claims he's not gay, you really do seem to like shagging blokes."

Brendan smiled to himself, ok not explosive, but a reaction nonetheless. He let out a chuckle and turned to face Stephen. He was, however, surprised to find that Stephen's eyes were fixed on Dodger. The comment had been to him. Brendan felt suddenly confused. One glance at Dodger's smiling face cleared all confusion from his mind and he found his thoughts racing to keep up.

"Ah, now, I can't help it if I don't like to be labelled!" Dodger's voice had a playful tone to it. Brendan looked back to Stephen. He was also smiling. That unmistakable glint was in his eyes. Brendan knew that look well and if he was honest, knew it had been his undoing on more than on occasion. Ste and Dodger continued to smile at one another. As Brendan looked again from one to the other, he couldn't help but feel that this was all wrong. When had _he_ become the outsider? He bridled a little and spoke. "You mean, you two, have…"

"What?" Ste broke in. "Slept together? Yep, a couple of weeks ago."

Brendan fought hard to control himself. An explosive reaction was brewing, but it wasn't going to be coming from Stephen. "But I thought you and Noel were in a _relationship_?" He emphasised the last word, camping it up.

Ste now turned his eyes fully on Brendan. "We are. We had a fight. I was drunk. What can I say? Mark can be very…comforting." Ste pursed his lips a little and Brendan thought for all the world that he was trying not to laugh. Brendan's mind was racing. Mark? He thought. Is that his name? Brendan felt his teeth gritting slightly as he began to imagine the two of them together.

_Mark_, who had been lying on his back, stark naked and taking in this little scene now spoke. "Look fellas, you're kinda killing the mood here. If I wanted to get all touchy-feely and talk and stuff, I'd have pulled a bird."

Brendan glanced at him. He was right, both he and Brendan had, well, 'relaxed' a little. He continued. "Look, Ste, if all you're bringing to the party is chat. Some other time, eh? Though," he paused. "If you fancy sticking around, three's not a crowd as far as I'm concerned."

Brendan coughed. Had Dodger really just asked Stephen to join them? It didn't matter, he thought, Stephen would never agree to it.

"Classy, you, ain't ya?" Stephen was still smiling. He took a step back and Brendan exhaled. He hadn't actually realised he was holding his breath. Stephen was gong to leave. That was good. If he stayed it would only complicate things.

Ste turned and walked to the door. When he reached it, he slowly put his hand out out, closed it shut and turned the key in the lock. Then, he turned back.

Ste began to walk slowly back to the desk. As he walked, he unzipped his hoody, shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. Brendan was mesmerised. He had never, he thought, seen Stephen look so determined and so, hot. A few steps away from them, Ste stopped and in one movement, he pulled his black Chez Chez t-shirt over his head revealing his tanned, lithe body. He stood still and rested his hand on his belt buckle. Dodger who had raised himself on to his elbow murmured his appreciation. Brendan's mouth had gone dry. He swallowed and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Gorgeous, ain't he?" whispered Dodger. Brendan responded before he had the time to think. "Yes," said Brendan. "Yes, he is."

With his hand still rested on his buckle and his lips slightly parted Ste said, "I thought you said this was a party?"

Dodger laughed quietly and laid himself back on to the table. "Come here then." Ste moved forwards. Both men were smiling. Brendan was not smiling. He watched as their lips met. Ste was tentative at first, but soon the kiss deepened. Dodger opened his mouth allowing Ste access. Brendan couldn't help, but stare at the scene that was playing out in front of him. He saw a flicker of tongue as Ste kissed Dodger deeply and passionately. Brendan was not 'relaxed' anymore. Ste unthreaded his hand from Dodger's hair and turned to face Brendan. Brendan took the invitation. He remained where he was at the foot of the desk and slowly reached across to Stephen. "Come here, Stephen" he breathed.

Ste moved closer to him. The last time they had kissed it had been passionate, intense. They had been in Brendan's kitchen after he had kissed Ste in front of everyone at Chez Chez. What had happened later had broken Ste's heart if he was truthful. It had, if Brendan was being truthful also, broken his too. Brendan tried not to think about that now. He pulled Stephen closer to him and reached out to push the hair from his forehead. Stephen leaned into Brendan's touch and his eyes closed slightly. Brendan moved in closer and touched his lips softly to Stephen's. Ste let out the faintest of sighs as they made contact. Brendan pulled back and looked at Stephen with his lips slightly parted. Each was breathing heavy. Ste closed the gap between them once more; he laced his fingers into Brendan's hair pulling him close. Brendan grunted as their mouths collided this time; their kiss deepened and he felt a wave of arousal surge through his body as Stephen moaned into this mouth. Brendan broke the kiss again; he leaned his forehead to Stephen's and closed his eyes.

"Well, that was bloody hot!" Dodger spoke, his voice cutting the atmosphere of the moment. Brendan turned to look at him and could see from the smile in his eyes he was in little doubt as to what was going on here.

"Mmm, where was I?" Brendan's voice was languid. "Ah, yes." Brendan began to slowly move back down Dodger's body first trailing his fingertips and then making contact with his mouth. He took Dodger once more and began to move. Pausing for a second, he looked up and locked eyes with Stephen. Dodger's head was thrown back and it was now Stephen's turn to be mesmerised. Time to move this thing along he thought to himself and lowered his eyes once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, I've finished this!

It is very slash and very M, if that's not your thing then I would suggest you don't read. If, like me, it is your thing: enjoy!

Brendan smiled to himself as _Mark's _groans filled the air. Truth be told, Brendan was good at giving head: he knew it. He indulged when the mood took him and had never once received a complaint. This time he was keen to make sure that his recipient's mind as well as his cock was being fully blown. Well, he did have an audience after all.

"Fucking 'ell Brendan. Stop, or I'm gonna come!"

He disengaged himself, "Isn't that the general idea?" He looked over at Ste who was biting down on his lip. Their eyes met and it was as much as he could do to stop himself from launching across the office and taking him there and then. Ste took a deep breath, never breaking eye contact with Brendan. Ste continued to watch and then slowly he moved his hand over his chest and down. It was Brendan's turn to be mesmerised now, he watched as Ste's hand took a firm grip on his cock and he began to slowly pump it; languid strokes up and down.

"Stop." Brendan's voice was louder than he had meant it to be in the quiet of the office.

"What?" a smile was playing on Ste's lips. "I've got to have some fun, ain't I?" His eyes were sparkling with challenge. Brendan felt a smile play on his own lips.

"Give me a minute." Brendan returned his attentions to Dodger. In fact, a minute was not needed, it took nowhere near that.

"Fuck me, Brendan." Dodger sighed as his orgasm washed over him.

"Sorry, it's not _your_ lucky night. " He paused and turned once more to Ste. "Come here, Stephen."

As Brendan spoke, he reached his hand out to Ste. The younger man hesitated for a moment before approaching. Brendan reached out and traced his thumb over Ste's bottom lip. Brendan's voice was determined. "I'm going to fuck you, you want that?"

Ste's voice was low, but unmistakable, "Yes."

Brendan pulled Ste towards him. They paused for a moment before their mouths crashed together. Ste opened his mouth and allowed Brendan's tongue access. Their groans filled the air. Ste took hold of his aching cock again, but Brendan batted his hand away. "No." With that, Brendan backed Ste up and with a small thud he fell on to the office sofa. Ste drank in the sight of Brendan, standing before him, his cock jutting against his belly. Although it should have mattered, the things that had happened between them, at this moment it just didn't. "Lie back, Stephen."

Ste stretched back as Brendan lowered himself over him; his hands on the sofa either side of Ste's head and the whole length of his body now resting on him. Brendan shifted to the side a little and moved one hand. He moved his fingers to Ste's mouth and brushed first one, then two over his bottom lip. Ste understood the invitation and took Brendan's fingers into his mouth, sucking slowly. Brendan felt a breath leave him. Brendan pulled his fingers from Ste's mouth. He didn't trail them; instead he moved them directly to where he wanted them to be. He looked up at Ste and nodded his head slightly. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Slowly, he pushed in with one finger. Ste bridled a little at the intrusion, but then locked eyes with Brendan once more. His lips parted slightly, urging Brendan on. Brendan now introduced another finger pushing in slowly to the first knuckle and then all the way. He began to pump his fingers. Ste sighed and let his head drop back on to the sofa. Brendan began to scissor and move his fingers inside Ste. Brendan's forehead lowered and touched Ste's shoulder slightly as the boy under him began to moan and shudder. "Fuck"

"Go on then." Ste's voice was playful, but there was that challenge once again. Brendan felt himself harden even more. The effect this boy had on him never ceased to amaze him. Brendan moved back quickly, he was positioned between Ste's legs now. He reached over to his jacket on the arm of the sofa and extracted the condom from his top inside pocket. He ripped the foil wrapper with his teeth. "Put it on me," his voice was a command. Ste took the condom from Brendan. He reached down and sheathed him with one skilful motion. Brendan let out a sigh.

Brendan pulled Ste towards him a little more and angled his thighs. With one assured motion, Brendan pushed into Ste. Ste gasped and his mouth fell open, he panted slightly. Brendan remained still allowing Ste time to adjust. "Okay?" he queried.

Ste nodded. Brendan began to move, his thrusts were slow to begin with. He moved Ste slightly again and this slight adjustment enabled him to thrust deeper ensuring that he hit that spot within hm with every thrust now. Ste's head fell completely back now, "Fuck, Brendan"

"You like that?" Brendan's voice was low, predatory.

Ste looked up and he spoke quietly, "Yeh, you know I do. "

Brendan growled, he was close to the edge and he sped up, every thrust was now making Ste groan and moan out his name along with a string of curses and expletives. Ste once again tried to touch himself. "No," Brendan pushed his hand aside once again.

"Bren…" Ste whined a little, but undeterred, Brendan continued to pound into him.

"God…I…" Brendan's voice was almost a whisper.

"What? Brendan?"

Brendan let his forehead dip a little and touch Ste's, "You know."

Ste came, his release hot between them. Brendan couldn't hold on and with two more thrusts he quickly followed Ste. He pressed his forehead to Ste's again a thin sheen of sweat covered both their bodies. They both breathed hard, neither moving.

"Well, that was bloody hot!" Dodger's voice was so unexpected that Ste jumped a little at the sound. He'd completely forgotten the other man was there. Brendan looked into Ste's eyes, cocking his eyebrow a little. Both men turned their attention to the desk where Dodger was still lying, but now raised up on one elbow. He had a grin on his face and looked like he had really enjoyed the show.

"You don't say?" Brendan drawled and he turned back to Ste smiling. Ste's eyes were shining and sparkling and he laughed.

"Encore?"

THE END.


End file.
